Irvin Fury
Irvin Fury, real name Ivan Bartholomew Simpson, is a freelance announcer/commentator, currently employed and calls matches exclusively in the Pro Wrestling Council (PWC) and the PWC: Ultimate Wrestling Association (PWC:UWA), who always shows bias towards the heel wrestler. He also has his favorites to route for during a match pending on who may be cheating or acting more sadistic. He tends to put over the heel due to the fact that a heel will do whatever it takes to get ahead. He promotes the heel as if they are misused and misunderstood and tries to gain the public's sympathy for the heel by constantly saying the 'system' is against them. EARLY career Irvin's career started as 'that guy' who hung around strip clubs on the hottest nights of the week. He frequented many night clubs in search of a free pass to enter and get closer to the women. Persistence paid off as he somehow got a job as the bartender of a local hole in the wall club/bar named Tig-Ol-Bitties on the outskirts of Detroit, Michigan. At Tig-Ol-Bitties, he found pleasure in getting with many of the strippers and boosting his over-inflated ego. He basically lived at the bar, as he moved into a vacant room on the top floor of the building. Irvin worked at the bar for 6 years until it was discovered he was underage. LEGAL ISSUES Due to Irvin being underage, working at a bar as the bartender, he caused Tig-Ol-Bitties to lose their liquor license and forced the club to close down. The club owner sued Irvin for providing false documentation when he was hired, but the courts upheld the ruling to keep the club closed due to the owner's negligence in doing a background check, breaking child labor laws with having Irvin work past a certain hour during the evening, providing prostitutes thus contributing to the delinquency of a minor, serving alcohol to a minor and having a minor serve alcohol, and various other infractions. With the club closed, the local 'hoods' became infuriated at Irvin for having the neighborhood landmark closed down, there was even a contract put out on his head. Irvin packed up and left town to an undisclosed location. RADIO PERSONALITY Irvin settled down in Indianapolis where he found a gig as a late night radio personality at WIYE. His sets were similar to that of Alan Berg, the Denver talk show host who was murdered in 1984. During his sets, he would discuss various topics from oral sex, Christianity, racial intolerance, gun control and any other topic his angry, abrasive tongue could wag about. Irvin became notorious for upsetting callers who vociferously disagreed with him to the point of being unable to express themselves which Irvin would then further berate. This is when he adopted the last name, Fury. And the fury came down on Irvin when he started receiving death threats over the air and through the mail. With his new found fame and infamy, Fury landed on the cover of Rolling Stone magazine. Many saw the face of the man they hated for the very first time. They believed Irvin placing his face on the cover was a taunt for anyone to come and get him now that they know what he looks like. Inside, he discussed his life story, including a brief Vegas marriage to a stripper and being run out of his hometown. Several strippers and prostitutes that Irvin had slept with claimed they have either contracted a vicious STD from Fury or passed one on to him because they wanted to see him die based on his views over the air. After testing negative for any and all diseases, including Hepatitis B and C, HIV, AIDS, and herpes, Fury began to berate the entire listening community for being social deviants and that he, "wouldn't shed a tear if God raised his mighty hand and back slapped everyone within listening range". That comment prompted a near riot at the WIYE radio station and Fury was abruptly fired. He was later blackballed and could not find work as radio personality in the area. PERSONAL life After being fired from WIYE in Indianapolis, Fury could not return to his home due to it being repeatedly vandalized by the community and the police would not protect him. Fury had to leave his home as is and get out of town, once again. Fury drove East, towards New York, but decided to see what he could do in Washington, DC. While making a stop in a suburb named Alexandria, Virginia, right outside of Washington, DC, Fury decided to take in a local wrestling show at a small hole in the wall Mexican bar and grill named The Mexico Lindo. The wrestling promotion was named, Jostle Wrestling Alliance: Extreme Wrestling Action and this is where his professional wrestling career would begin. JOSTLE WRESTLING ALLIANCE: EXTREME WRESTLING ACTION When sitting in the crowd, awaiting for the show to start, a well dressed man with the oddest name approached Fury and introduced himself. The man's name was Commissioner Omni Potent and he said he recognized Fury from his face being in the newspaper while on a scouting trip to Indianapolis. Omni Potent explained that he was looking for controversial figures to factor into his shows based on the style of wrestling he was promoting. Omni Potent offered Fury a color commentary position on the spot, starting that night. Fury was taken by the offer and decided to take it because he was looking for work and needed money. To Fury's surprise, his broadcast partner was none other than wrestling legend, Dean Malenko. Fury knew Malenko from watching a little ECW and WCW and was honored to work with him. Yet, Fury told Malenko that he wouldn't hold anything back during commentary and Malenko replied that he didn't care what he said as long as he kept his family out of it. Fury agreed and their working relationship began. The night started off great, but where ever Fury goes, there is bound to be some trouble. During one of the wrestler's entrances, the curtain caught fire, prompting Fury to call out the Mexican owner of the restaurant by saying he threw hot chili powder in celebration of another one crossing the border illegally, thus making the curtain catch fire. This would not be the last comment made by Fury that would nearly get JWA:EWA thrown off the local access station or to upset fans and wrestlers alike. During his time in JWA:EWA, Irvin Fury made a name for himself by verbally taking jabs at Dean Malenko's match calling and for how dry his personality is. Malenko had on several occasions, physically assaulted Fury on air to put him back in place. Also, was an incident where The Corpse tossed scolding hot coffee into the face of Fury, putting him out of action for several weeks with 1st degree burns to the face, neck and shoulders. Physical assaults were a normal thing that would happen to Fury, as he knew that what he said over the air would eventually get back to the offended, so he would come to following shows prepared for a potential assault by dressing in hockey and football gear. With Fury calling the action on JWA:EWA’s A-Brand show, Extreme Zone, he would call the matches in a biased manner, favoring the heels. He took to a heel by the name of Tommy Polo because Polo was similar to himself in telling it how it is and infuriating the crowd with just mere words and attitude. Polo didn’t care too much for Fury, but he did acknowledge him a few times. These few times were enough to make Fury happy and really put Polo over in matches. Once Polo left JWA:EWA due to a dispute with Action Zone General Manager Shane Powers, Fury changed his tone soon after and called matches straight for a while. How odd as it may seem, his controversial ways were needed for programming, so it was asked of him to revert to his old ways to liven the shows commentary. Fury stayed employed with JWA:EWA for five and a half years (2000-2006). Fury is the first color commentator to use a radio microphone as part of his “gimmick” to pay homage to his past profession as a radio personality. THE OTHER FED When JWA:EWA closed its doors, Fury was out of work once again. He didn’t mind this break as he had made enough money with JWA:EWA that he could take a break for a while. One day his phone rang and it was none other than Tommy Polo with a side job offer. Polo had found work in a federation that was supposedly “liquid”. It was a different, more laid back atmosphere, but it needed some help in the commentary department. Polo had worked a deal out and suggested that Fury be brought in as a temporary color-commentator as long as Polo maintained a roster spot within this “liquid” federation. The binding contract between Polo and Fury state that if Tommy Polo were to leave the “liquid” federation or whatever name it may partake during his time there, Fury would no longer call their matches and would leave as well. This “liquid” federation went through many name changes along the way in 2006. It settled on a name that was not truly fitting to its management. Fury dealt with the many changes within management and a roster that left much to be desired. This newly named federation wanted to be supremely dominant over others, but with the lack of direction and a consistent home, that wasn’t going to happen. Yet, Fury called the matches as he normally would, even though he was misused and often called the matches he witnessed out of character. When Polo had a falling out with management over their direction and favoritism of wrestlers booking themselves over others, Polo left the company in late February/early March, thus ending Fury’s tenure with the federation. PRO WRESTLING COUNCIL A new NWA-style promotion started up in March 2008. A close friend of Tommy Polo offered Irvin Fury a position to call the Pro Wrestling Council’s supercards and to do color commentary for one of their signed federations, PWC: Ultimate Wrestling Association. IMPOSTER IRVIN FURY When Irvin Fury left the former “liquid” federation, they were so up in arms about his departure; their management has and continues to do everything possible to retain his rights. The former “liquid” federation states that since Fury worked for them, he remains their property, even though he was not their original creation and has since denounced employment from the “liquid” federation and wants all ties severed. Fury has stated in a yet-to-be aired shoot interview with Pro Wrestling Council Analyst Juan A.B. Black, that, “he was never a creation of the former “liquid” federation and he no longer works for that place”. He wishes them well in their future endeavors but do not wish to be affiliated with them any longer. Since his departure, the former “liquid” federation has created an imposter Irvin Fury, placing him at the announcers table as if no one would notice that he’s an imposter. The former “liquid” federation will not acknowledge that the real Irvin Fury has left and continue to use the imposter to pass him off as the real thing. This issue will be discussed in the shoot interview. OTHER TIDBITS Irvin Fury is signed exclusively to and only to Pro Wrestling Council and not affiliated with any other federation or promotion in any shape or form. All rights to Irvin Fury belong to his handler and creator, which of whom does not work for or participate in events promoted by the former “liquid” federation. Irvin Fury